


Paper Thin

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fellatio, Language, Masturbation, Slight Michael bashing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader has a not-so-little crush on her cute, sweet neighbor Gadreel. It turns out the walls joining their apartments are thinner than they think.





	Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: This is based off of a prompt sent to me by @archangel997: hi sorry to disturb but i really love your gad stuff and i really love gadreel and you don’t have to do this but can i request gadreel with “‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour’s’ AU” it doesn’t have to be smut (it can if you want *wink wink*).

“Good evening.” **  
**

Your heart gave a little flutter at the sound of the deep and mellow voice. Turning away from your mailbox, you returned the greeting. “Hi Gadreel.”

Your neighbor of a little over a year, Gadreel always made your pulse race a little whenever you saw or spoke with him. It was more than just his gorgeous green eyes, or the jawline that could cut glass; he was also very kind. From the very first day you’d moved in, he’d been nothing but helpful and courteous. He was the one who taught you the trick of wiggling open the door of the garbage chute, and which buttons tended to get stuck in the elevator. Was it any wonder that’d you developed a not-so-small crush on him?

“If it’s not too forward, may I say how lovely you look,” he said as he got his mail. “Big plans for tonight?”

Glancing down at your outfit, you felt the heat rise in your cheeks at his compliment. You’d gone all out for your evening plans, and having him notice left you feeling flustered. “Yeah, I uh, I actually have a blind date tonight.” You weren’t sure if it was just your imagination, but it looked like Gadreel stiffened a little at your words. You told yourself you were just seeing things.

“Well, I certainly hope you have a good time,” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Thanks. I don’t really know much about the guy, just that he works with my friend. I’m honestly just hoping it doesn’t turn into a complete disaster.”

Gadreel chuckled slightly at that, looking down at his mail like it held the secrets of the world. “He’d be a fool to ruin such an opportunity.”

Your eyes went wide, but before you had a chance to reply, he excused himself and was gone. You watched him leave, unable to resist a peek at his firm backside has he headed for the stairs. Locking up your mailbox, you stood there a moment trying to process what he’d said. Confusion warred with hope; was Gadreel interested in you, or were you just overthinking?

Standing there with your mouth open wasn’t going to accomplish anything- you had to finish getting ready for tonight. Heading up to your apartment, you paused briefly at your door as the sounds of Gadreel moving around in his unit reached your ears. The walls were paper thin, and allowed every little noise to be heard. Ordinarily, he was much quieter, but as you listened, cabinets banged open and shut with more force than was strictly necessary.

You debated whether or not to knock and see what was on his mind, but your phone chose that moment to go off, the sound of it stopping the banging around inside Gadreel’s apartment. Unlocking your door and shutting it behind you, you saw it was the friend responsible for setting you up. Answering, you chatted for a bit, interrogating her again about her co-worker. You hadn’t dated for quite a while and to say you were nervous was an understatement.

After talking with her for several minutes, you saw it was almost time for you to leave and said your goodbyes, but not before she made you swear to give her all of the details. Slipping on your favorite pair of shoes and spritzing on some perfume, you eyed yourself in your bathroom mirror, smiling in satisfaction. You looked fantastic and it helped bolster your confidence. Heading out your front door, you ran into Gadreel once more as he was taking out a bag of garbage.

“Oh hey, hi again,” you managed to get out, tripping over your words.

He didn’t respond for a second, looking you over before replying, “Hello again. I hope your evening is enjoyable.” He looked down, jaw flexing briefly before he met your eyes once more. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He brushed past you, his warmth and scent enveloping you before he was gone, disappearing into his apartment once more. You bit your lip, frowning slightly; there was definitely some tension there. The set of his shoulders and the pensive look on his face gave away the fact that he was clearly bothered by something, and you were willing to bet it had something to do with your date tonight. Gadreel was  _never_  terse with you, not until now.

Part of you wanted to call up Mark or Matthew or whatever his name was and call the whole thing off, but you resisted the urge. It would have been incredibly rude, and your friend would wring your neck. Besides, a tiny part of you still had doubts- what if whatever had Gadreel in a bad mood had nothing to do with you and you ended up looking like an idiot?

Squaring your shoulders, you headed downstairs and to your car. You wouldn’t let yourself get hung up on a guy, no matter how sweet, charming, and incredibly good looking he might be. If you repeated it enough times, you might even start to believe it.

***

With a sigh of relief, you stepped out of the elevator, glad to be home at last. Calling the date a disaster would be generous- the whole thing was a fiasco from start to finish. Your date, whose name turned out to be Michael, was the polar opposite of Gadreel. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. The problem was, he was all too aware of it, and had no problems using his looks to his advantage.

From the very start of the date, he’d given off an air of superiority, as if he couldn’t believe he was stuck here with mere mortals. He’d treated you nicely enough, laying the charm on thick. You went along with it at first, despite your misgivings. However, when you reached the restaurant where he’d booked your dinner reservations, he was curt and dismissive of the help staff, not even bothering to acknowledge their greetings.

It just got worse from there, your patience wearing thin as the night wore on. Michael was never overtly rude, just very disdainful of everything he didn’t consider important or interesting. Every word past his lips was uttered with an air of finality, as though his word was law. Any time you tried to contribute to the conversation, he’d listen for a moment, before explaining why his way was better. By the time your meal was over, you were praising whatever god would listen that the night was at an end. Incredibly, he invited you back to his place for “coffee”. It hadn’t been so long since you last dated that you didn’t know exactly what he had in mind, and turned him down flat. The surprised and indignant look on his face almost made up for the past few hours of torment.

Now you were home and all you wanted was a warm bath and your comfiest pair of pajamas. As you stripped out of your outfit, you heard a soft noise. Looking around, you didn’t see anything nearby, but after a second you heard it again. It was slightly louder this time, loud enough for you to realize that it was coming through the thin wall shared with Gadreel’s apartment. Hearing it a third time, you started to blush, your face on fire when you realized exactly what you were hearing: it was a moan.

Sinking to the bed, you couldn’t help eavesdropping as he got progressively louder. No other voices accompanied his, so you could safely assume that he was alone. It was pretty obvious what he was doing as Gadreel’s soothing voice echoed through your room with every moan and whimper. The idea that he was laying in his bed, sprawled out naked with his hard cock in hand, had you wet in no time. Just imagining all that skin on display had your heart racing.

Biting your lip, hormones overrode your better judgement as you let the last article of clothing slip from your body. Completely nude, you settled back onto your bed, getting comfortable against the pillows. Eyes sliding shut, your hands began to wander, exploring all the sensitive areas of your body. As Gadreel groaned in the room next door, you pictured it was him touching you. _His_  hands were the ones stroking down your stomach.  _His_  hands ran up and down your thighs.  _His_  hands fondled your breasts, cupping and kneading the soft mounds of flesh.

Taking your nipples between your thumbs and forefingers, you rolled the pebbled nubs, the action sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your core. You did it again and again, getting wetter with every passing second. You ached, desperate for something to fill the emptiness, biting down hard on your lip to keep from making a sound. You toyed with your body, working yourself up, all the while picturing your handsome sweetheart of a neighbor.

Keeping one hand at your breast, the other snaked down, brushing over the curls at the crux of your thighs. Teasing your entrance, you slid a finger up and down your soaked slit, spreading your slick around, keeping the pressure light. Unable to remain patient for long, you upped the ante, dipping that same finger inside your channel briefly before pulling it away again. Your hips bucked up into the touch, chasing the relief of having something inside your channel.

Wiggling your finger back in, you pushed yourself higher, all in time to the steady groans coming from Gadreel’s apartment. He was getting louder; you were able to make out words now, mainly curse words. Hearing your well-mannered neighbor mutter “Fuck” or “So fucking good” or “Shit, just like that” did more for your libido than anything else. You never would have pictured him saying things like that before, but now the sound of it was burned into your brain.

Slipping a second finger in, you unknowingly let out a low moan of your own. It felt so good after working yourself up, you couldn’t help it. Rubbing your fingers along your inner walls, you brushed against your g-spot. Hips jerking as pleasure shot through your center, you let out a yelp, panting as you caressed the area  again. Slick coated your outer lips as you felt the edge approaching fast.

Head tossing back and forth on the pillows, a stream of moans slipped out continuously. By now, you were a writhing mess, your sweat slick skin glowing in the low light of your bedside lamp. Whimpers and whines flowed freely from you, matching the volume and frequency coming from the other side of the wall. Your hand squeezed at your breast harder as you went faster and faster between your legs. Feeling the tension in your belly reaching a breaking point, you rubbed at your clit, finally giving attention to the neglected, aching bud.

That was the last push you needed. You came hard, Gadreel’s name spilling from your lips as your pussy spasmed around your fingers. Hot licks of pleasure raced through your body, limbs shaking from release. Not slowing your hand’s movements, you milked your orgasm for as long as possible. Vision whiting out behind your closed lids, you listened as Gadreel gave one final shout, your name ringing through the room.

The shock of hearing him call for you was enough to trigger aftershocks in your sensitive pussy. A long moan echoed through the air, tapering off into a whispery sigh. As you lay there boneless, easing your hands away from your body, the reality of what just happened came crashing down around you. Not only had you gotten yourself off to the sounds of your crush jerking it, there was no way he hadn’t heard you in the act. Just as you’d heard him saying your name as he…finished. Talk about adding a new level of awkward to your relationship.

Flinging an arm over your face, you cursed yourself silently for allowing your libido to get the better of you. You should have just stuck with your original plan and bathed once you realized what was going on next door, should have given Gadreel his privacy instead of listening in like a perv. Mentally kicking yourself, you flew for your bathroom, determined to clean up and pretend like tonight never happened. Maybe if you didn’t acknowledge it, he’d follow your example. It sure beat the only other option of moving to a different city and starting over under an assumed name.

Washing off the slick coating your fingers, you froze when a knock sounded at your front door. Shutting off the water, you stood, praying you’d only imagine it. No such luck- another knock, this time accompanied by Gadreel’s voice softly calling your name. Biting your lip, you debated your options. There was no way he didn’t know you were home, so you couldn’t just pretend to not hear his insistent knocking. With a groan, you knew what you had to do.

Throwing on your pajamas, you shuffled reluctantly to the entry way, dread and embarrassment eating at you. Another knock and the words, “I know you’re there. Please, answer…please.”

Eyes lowered, you unlocked the door, slowly opening it to reveal him looming in the doorway. Eyes fixed on the floor, all you could see were his bare feet and flannel pajama pants. Your cheeks were on fire, and you wished that a hole would magically appear for you to disappear into. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you stood there awkwardly, unwilling to be the first to speak.

Gadreel sighed, and slowly, as if afraid of scaring you off, reached out and cupped your jaw. You didn’t resist when he coaxed your head up, but you still refused to meet his eyes, focusing your gaze on the hallway behind him. This wasn’t enough for him apparently, and he maneuvered his broad body directly in front of you, filling your gaze with his bare, toned chest. It wasn’t a bad sight to be sure, but seeing all of his freckled skin on display certainly didn’t make this easier on your nerves.

Sighing again, Gadreel murmured, “I know you heard me, and I heard…well, I heard. I have no excuses for what happened. I’ll understand if you no longer wish to continue our friendship, truly I will. But first, I must know- do you…is it possible you feel as I do? I know that words uttered in the throes of passion aren’t always reliable, so please tell me if-”

You cut off his words, placing a finger against his lips. Licking suddenly dry lips, you made up your mind to not let this opportunity pass you by. Inhaling, you eyed the solemn look on his face and decided if he could put himself out on a limb like he just had, so could you. Clearing your throat, you admitted, “Gadreel, I’ve had a crush since the day I moved in and you offered to help carry my boxes. You didn’t even know me, but you were so kind, I just…I couldn’t help it. Tonight was the first date I’ve had in awhile, and I was miserable the whole time. I just kept comparing him to you and he didn’t come close. You’ve kind of ruined me for other men.”

For a moment, neither of you said anything, just stood and stared at each other. You bit your lip nervously, afraid that you’d said too much, revealed too much. All of a sudden, Gadreel surged forward, gripping your head in both hands and bringing his mouth down hard on yours. You squeaked in surprise, caught off guard by the urgency and passion with which he kissed you. Moaning against his lips, you kissed him back just as fiercely, moving against his plush lips like you’d done this a thousand times before.

He pulled away briefly, muttering almost too quietly for you to hear, “Beautiful, beautiful woman. I never thought…I never dared to hope…so much wasted time…”

He kissed you again, molding his mouth to yours, devouring you right there in your doorway. Gripping at his shoulders, you pulled him into your apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Gadreel’s hands smoothed their way down your body, cradling the backs of your thighs. He squeezed, and at his silent command, you jumped up to wrap your legs around his waist. Your arms wound around his neck, hands buried in his silky hair. Gadreel moved you toward the bedroom, but you were impatient and eager to feel him against you, inside you. “Couch,” you panted out, breaking the kiss just long enough to get the word out before going back in for another kiss.

Gadreel was just as eager as you were apparently, and immediately changed course for the sofa. He laid you down as gently as if you were made of glass, kneeling over you and looking at you as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Chest heaving, you scooted back against the cushions, spreading your legs in silent invitation. Gadreel gladly accepted, stretching out above you until every inch of you was covered by him.

Feeling all those corded muscles pressed against you was driving you crazy and you needed more. Remembering all of the noises he’d made before, you vowed to have him sounding like that again. You hooked your legs around his thighs, pulling him in closer still. The pressure of his rock hard erection against your clothed core sent a shiver of delight down your spine. You were reminded of the fact that you hadn’t had time to put on a bra or panties when he knocked, leaving only the thin material of your sleep shorts and his pajama bottoms between you.

Arms going around his shoulders, you raked your nails down his back as you drew him in for another kiss. This time it was slower, but no less passionate. Gadreel worshipped you with his lips, soon breaking the contact so he could kiss his way across your jaw and down your throat. He groaned in your ear as he buried his face in your neck, nipping here and there before soothing the sting with his tongue. You tilted your head back to give him better access, lost in the pleasure he was invoking in you.

Trailing one of your hands down his back, you couldn’t resist the urge and pinched his ass. He gave a startled grunt, his hips jerking forward to rub against you. You moaned as his cock dug into your hip, so close to where you needed it. You pinched him again, this time smacking him on the cheek as well. He jerked forward again, this time raising his face from where he’d been leaving love bites scattered across your collarbone and said, “You like to play, do you? Enjoy teasing? Well, so do I.”

Before you had a chance to process his words, Gadreel yanked the neckline of your tank top down, restricting your arms movements and leaving your naked breasts exposed. He groaned at the sight, engulfing one in one calloused hand, pinching and rolling the nipple. The other breast didn’t go neglected; he descended on it like a starved man, sucking and lapping at you ferociously. You moaned and whined, desperate for more. Luckily, Gadreel was just as hungry for you as you were for him, and didn’t tease you for very long.

Abandoning your breast, Gadreel guided his hand down your body, caressing your skin. Reaching the waistband of your shorts, he wiggled his fingers below it, brushing over the rough curls to toy with your clit. Your back arched off of the couch, pressing your nipple more firmly into his mouth. He rubbed small circles around it before moving his fingers lower. He whispered a loud “Fuck” when he felt how wet you were, your earlier orgasm and the arousal of what he was doing to you leaving you soaked.

He slipped two fingers inside, meeting no resistance as your inner walls stretched to welcome the intrusion. He pumped them into you, scissoring you open for what was to come. You spread your legs wider, hips rutting against his hand as you chased the delicious pressure. One of his fingers found your g-spot, and you cried out his name as he rubbed at it over and over again. Just before you could go over the edge, he stopped, pulling his hand free from your shorts and his mouth away from your breast, leaving you aching and unsatisfied.

You swatted at his backside, cranky that you’d come so close only for him to pull away. He ignored you, staring at his glistening fingers before popping them into his mouth, groaning as he sucked them clean of your arousal. The sight of him so thoroughly enjoying your flavor had you whimpering, needing to feel the hot, hard length of him buried inside. While he was distracted, you sat up abruptly, pushing him to sit as you clambered off the sofa.

Gadreel pulled his hand away from his mouth, confusion etched across his face. You didn’t bother to explain that you weren’t going anywhere and had no plans on telling him to stop. Instead, you simply chose to strip down, shoving your shorts down your legs and whipping your tank top off over your head. The heat grew in his eyes as you stood before him, nude body on display. He followed your example, stripping off his pajamas to reveal the fact that he’d forgone undergarments as well, his rigid cock springing free from the confines of his pants.

A pulse of need went through you at the sight of him. He was thick and long, rigid cock curving up toward his belly. Pearly drops of precum leaked from the head, dripping down the sides onto the thatch of curls at the base. You had to taste him, to feel the weight of him in your mouth. Dropping to your knees, you spread his legs further apart, making yourself comfortable between them. Gadreel looked down at you with lust glazed eyes, his head falling back as you took him into your mouth.

You moaned around him, the salty flavor of his skin leaving you hungry for more. Tracing the vein on the underside of his cock with your tongue, you swirled your tongue around the head, dipping the tip into the slit. One of your hands came up to massage his balls while the other wrapped around what wouldn’t fit in your mouth. Bobbing your head, you quickly worked up a rhythm, moving your hand in time to your mouth’s movements. Gadreel clutched hard at the sofa cushions and you could tell it was taking everything he had not to thrust into your mouth and risk gagging you.

A steady stream of curses and wordless whines left him as his thighs started to tremble and his cock began to swell in your mouth. He was ready to climax at any moment. You pulled away from him with a loud pop, releasing your hold on his cock and wiping at your mouth with the back of your hand. His head snapped forward as he glared down at you, clearly unhappy that you’d stopped. Good, now he knew how you felt.

Climbing to your feet once more, you barely had time to pop your aching knees before he lunged for you once more, broad hands gripping tight onto your hips and dragging your forward. Straddling him, you met him halfway in a ferocious kiss, all tongues and teeth. You were wet, so wet for him, needing him inside you. The distant- very distant- part of your brain still capable of rational thought reminded you that you were forgetting something.

Breaking away, you managed to pant out, “Wait, wait, we need protection.”

Gadreel looked as wrecked as you felt. “Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me you have some. I don’t believe it’d be appropriate for me to go back to my apartment for some looking like this.”

Reluctantly standing once more, you replied, “Hold that thought” and dashed for your bathroom. You rooted around in your medicine cabinet, praying that you still had some condoms on hand, and that they hadn’t expired. Luck was on your side on both counts, and holding onto that foil packet, you ran back to the living room, flinging yourself at Gadreel. He caught you and held you steady as you ripped open the package, rolling the condom down his cock. Once you were sure it was secure, you lined him up with your entrance and sank down, taking him in one fell swoop.

Both of you groaned loud as he filled you. It had been so long since you’d taken anything so large, but you were well prepared and all you felt was the pleasurable stretch of him. Gadreel’s hands wrapped around your waist, and you rested yours on his shoulders to give you a bit of leverage as you slowly rose back up until just the tip of him remained inside, before sinking back down. It didn’t take long for the two of you to develop your rhythm.

You rode him slow and hard, hips rolling steadily, Gadreel matched you, thrusting to meet every grind of your hips, pushing deep inside. The sounds of fucking filled the air, joined by a chorus of sighs, panting, and moans. Your breasts bounced with every motion of your hips, proving to be too much of a temptation for Gadreel as he sucked a nipple back into his mouth. Your breathy laughter was only borderline hysterical as you raced toward completion. You’d wanted this, wanted him for so long, you knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

Bringing a hand to his chest, you scraped the nail along one of his nipples, earning a groan and a particularly hard thrust. You did it again, with the same result. You continued teasing him, toying with his nipples the same way he had toyed with yours. Soon, you were bouncing on his cock as he pistoned into you. Burying one hand in his hair, you panted, “Come on Gadreel. Come for me.”

He stiffened, his cock growing thicker inside you, coming with a loud groan of your name. He twitched and jerked inside your channel, sending you spiraling into your own orgasm. Your inner walls clamped down around him, pleasure spreading out from your center to fill every inch of you. White hot lightning danced behind your lids as you called out his name, your hips stuttering to a stop as it became too much for your sensitive pussy to handle.

Gasping for air, you sat on top of him with his head on your chest, spent and sated. The pair of you remained that way for some time, simply trying to recover. You both startled when the loud banging of your downstairs neighbor’s broom hitting their ceiling echoed throughout the room. Staring at each other, you couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped, and soon both of you were laughing as quietly as possible. “I guess the walls really are paper thin, huh?” you managed to get out around your laughter.

“It would seem that way,” Gadreel replied, chuckling.

Brought back to reality, and suddenly aware of your cramping calves and thighs, you eased off of Gadreel, shuddering a little when he slipped free from your body. He removed the condom, tying it off and going over to your bathroom to dispose of it. You unabashedly watched the flex of his bare ass, admiring it so much more without clothes in the way. When he returned, you excused yourself, slipping into the bathroom to clean up the mess between your legs. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, doubts began to niggle at the back of your mind.

Grabbing your bathrobe, you walked back into the living room and saw that Gadreel had put his pajamas back on, looking around him a little lost. Tightening the sash of your robe, you gathered up your clothes, noting that you were definitely going to have to wash your shorts. Steeling yourself to meet his gaze, you weren’t surprised to find him already looking at you, a hesitant expression on his face.

“Gadreel, I…” you trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Fortunately, Gadreel wasn’t as at a loss for words. “I like you. A great deal, if that weren’t obvious by now. I know we mucked the order up a bit, but I would like to take you out, if you’re agreeable to that. A real date, one that is hopefully followed by more.”

“That sounds great,” you replied, a grin growing on  your face. “Why don’t we talk more about it over breakfast?” you suggested, taking his hand and leading the way to your bedroom.

He offered no resistance, a luminous smile lighting up his face. “Breakfast sounds wonderful.”

As the pair of you curled up in your bed, you had a feeling that you would be testing out the acoustics and soundproofing of the walls quite a bit in the future. Maybe you should leave a pair of earplugs in your downstairs neighbor’s mailbox.


End file.
